Love You Forever
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: One shot post ep to 'Paranoia', season 2. Olivia really wants to thank Elliot for doing what he did in the Karen Smythe case! And, as always, please make sure to R&R!


**Title: Love You Forever**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, then I'd move it to Cinemax or even PPV because the EO loving will be so HOT!**

**Setting: Season 2, 2001; AU**

**Spoilers: Alternate ending to 'Paranoia'. Elliot's single and doesn't have any children in this fic.**

**Summary: Olivia really wants to thank Elliot for doing what he did during the Karen Smythe case.**

**Author's note: I've been thinking about doing this for a long time, and I now I've done it. I watched the episode on my DVD and it gave me a great idea for an EO one-shot fic. I have plenty more in the works, including the ending of 'Closet', which I should have out within the coming weeks.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Local Diner**

**Manhattan, New York**

**March 3, 2001**

Taking off her coat and rubbing her arms with her hands due to the icy cold air in New York City, detective Olivia Benson walked inside the diner where the cops most frequented at and found her partner, best friend and secret love of her life Elliot Stabler sitting at the table eating his breakfast. A smile appeared on her face because she was glad to see him in this type of environment. It was rare for them to be out on a day like this, but they needed a break after the case they just had.

A rape case involving a police officer turned really personal for her. It's because the cop was also her trainer and mentor, Karen Smythe. So many twists and turns made this case much more complicated. Secrets, lies and betrayal also came into play. When they discovered that it was her fellow brothers in blue who were behind the attacks after they found out she ratted out to Internal Affairs that Bates and Townes were running drugs for drug kingpin Nicky Farnsworth, everything just fell apart. It got even more hard when Karen told Olivia that she was a field associate for the brass. That's why it was so hard for her to tell Alex Cabot to drop the rape charges because if they went through with the trial, Karen's life would be in danger and the blame would be on the Special Victims Unit and everyone's lives would be ruined.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she draped her coat over her arm as she made her way over to her partner. She placed her hand on his broad shoulder, startling him momentary.

"Hey! You following me now?" he joked in the mist of eating.

"A cop should know where her partner has breakfast," she replied as she took her seat across from him. She draped her coat behind her and got comfortable on the chair.

"Listen, you took a chance by going in through that radio car. Thanks," she flat out said to him.

He smiled at her when she said that. "Praise makes me hungry."

"Got your appetite back," she said as she watched him eat.

He sighed. "Feels good to eat like a human being again."

"You get your test results?"

He smiled again, which made her smile. She loved his smile. She loved him. She loved everything about him.

"Clean bill of health. Negative for HIV, hepatitis," he smiled as he picked up his glass of orange juice and watched as she picked up her glass of water.

"Salute," he boasted as their clinked their glasses together.

"Man, I'm so glad we're both off today. I'm going home and relax for a while," she beamed.

"I feel the same way, Liv. I can't remember the last time I got any good and peaceful sleep. This case drained the life out of me," he confessed.

"I feel the same way. Although, I would really like to thank you for what you did," she winked at him. He nearly choked on the eggs he was eating.

"Liv, please don't temp me while I'm eating. You don't know what you're saying. You don't have to thank me over and over again. I get your meaning. I was just being a good friend to you, that's all," he said hoarsely.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I do know what I'm saying and I know what I want. So, finish up so we can get out of here. I'm finally gonna act out what I've been wanting for a long time."

"Liv, are you sure about this?" he asked. He's trying to make sure she wasn't playing with him. She leaned over and licked a spot on his ear, letting him know how serious she was.

You didn't have to tell him twice.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**March 3, 2001**

Olivia felt her back being pressed up against the door as Elliot gently pushed her against it. He slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue working on hers while his hands roamed at her sides. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Reaching behind her, he struggled to open the door while he kept kissing her; breathing a sigh of relief when he finally did. They both stumbled inside, not tearing their lips away from each other. Somehow they managed to remove each other's clothing while they made their way upstairs to his bedroom. Once they made it inside, all hell broke loose.

"Liv, you're killing me here. Let's go to bed right now before I do something I won't be held accountable for," Elliot said huskily in her ear, which made her blush something terrible.

Olivia brushed her knee against his crotch gently, making him moan with desire. She leaned over and started nibbling on his hear, making his tremble. With a growl, he threw her down on the bed, making sure she didn't break her neck. He quickly moved on top of her, putting all his weight on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his erection pressed against her thighs. That woman is gonna be the death of him one of these days but he wouldn't have it any other way. Olivia Benson became his fantasy the moment she walked through those double doors two years ago.

"El, don't waste my time. I want you. I want you right now. Don't make me wait any longer. I've been wanting you since the first day we met, which is a big deal with me. Never had a man make me so fucking hot like you make me hot," she groaned in his ear. He didn't listen to her, though. Instead, he leaned down and slanted his soft mouth over hers ruthlessly; his tongue massaging hers while his hands roamed at her sides. She wrapped her legs over his back and felt his erection straining against her now wet core. He knew she was ready for him.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia Benson. I've been wanting you since the moment we became partners. You just don't know what you do to me, honey. Now I'm finally gonna live out my inner most fantasy; which is making sweet love to you," he whispered hoarsely. He reached down between their bodies and flickered her left nipple between his thumb and index finger, making her squirm.

It was a good thing both of them were completely naked, because she would've been dead from the all the pleasure he lavished on her. She thrashed her head from side to side as he moved further down her body, lavishing kisses on her perky breasts, her stomach; allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening, curling and uncurling her clit. Olivia broke out into a sweat; panting, moaning and screaming his name in the throes of passion and desire. After enduring bad relationships and experiencing inexperienced bed partners, Elliot came along and showed her how she should be worshiped; mind, body and soul.

He now placed her limp legs over his broad shoulder. While he slid one finger inside of her, he started lapping up her wet core. Tears started falling from her eyes because she couldn't believe it was happening to her. Here she was, laying down, legs parted, begging to be made love to and here comes Elliot making all of her dreams come true. Her neck must be hurting from all that thrashing, but when Elliot Stabler is making love to you with just his mouth, you'll endure all the pain.

"Take me, please," she whimpered in a soft unsure voice. He didn't have to hear that twice. He removed his fingers away from her core and moved on top of her, making sure her legs were parted to accommodate his needs. She hissed lightly when he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. With her legs wrapped over his strong back, he braced himself as he began moving in and out of her. He leaned down and started nibbling on her neck. She once again thrashed her head from side to side; moaning, panting and screaming his name. She scratched his back, she dug her fingers in his shoulders, she was burning up and she thought she was about to die.

"Elliot..." Olivia whimpered when he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and proceeded to hammer deep inside of her. Her knuckles turned white from all the gripping on the covers she did. She broke out into a huge sweat. She was slipping and falling into a pool of passion and desire.

He grunted and groaned as he felt his balls began to tense up. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he could tell she was on the verge of convulsing herself. With the bed creaking beneath them and the headboard banging against the wall, they found their rhythm and moved together as one.

When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time; moaning and panting each other's names out loud. Afterward, he collapsed right on top of her, breathing heavily against her face as he held her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you, Olivia. God, I love you," he whispered.

What the fuck? Did he just tell her he loves her? She must be hearing things or hallucinating because she felt hot tears falling down her eyes; tears of happiness. Tears of joy.

"I-I love you, Elliot," she confessed honestly. Come on, she loved this man since they first became partners, damn it. Any girl would be a fool to not love him!

She felt him harden inside of her right away. The man must've popped a bottle of ED pills or something because she wound up rolling him over on his back and sitting right on top of him. It was his turn to hiss loudly when she braced herself and began rocking her hips in a frenzy; one hand gripping the headboard while the other rubbed his chest, her finger playing with his nipple lightly. Olivia felt his fingers tweaking her cinnamon nipples and that alone sent her over the fucking edge. Moving her hips in a circular motion, she knew she was splitting him in half, but she didn't care because she was getting what she wanted.

"Oh, Liv," Elliot moaned. Gripping her hips with his hands, he was losing control and he loved it. Just to see her breasts jiggle wildly and her head thrashing from side to side turned him on even more. It can't be healthy for him to be having a hard on this long, especially since you got a exotic beauty making love to you.

Realizing that he needed to find release and quick, he reached down between them and found the one spot he was looking for. That alone caused her inner vaginal walls to clamp around him. He sat up and fastened his mouth around on one of her nipple, sucking and nibbling like he was a newborn baby. Olivia thought she had died went to heaven when he started sucking on her other nipple. She was sore all over her body, but, damn it, it was worth it.

Before long, Elliot was on his back again. He braced himself for the inevitable when she moved faster and harder over him. Olivia threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs when her inner muscles began to clench hard around his shaft. When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time; moaning and screaming each other's names out. Breathing heavily, she collapsed right on top of him, trying to catch her breath. He wrapped his arms around her sweat-drenched nude form and kissed her forehead gently.

"That was amazing; you were amazing. Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" he chuckled.

"Mmm, I don't know. Maybe I do. You're just gonna have to wait and see," she teased.

"Liv?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you. And it's not just because what we shared was amazing, but I've always loved you, ever since we first started working together."

She looked up at him and smiled. It was the sexiest smile he'd ever seen in his life.

"I love you, too, El. I'll love you forever," she said as she leaned over and kissed him softly. Then she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Elliot couldn't help but smile. He finally got the one woman he loved more than anything in the world. As he drifted off to sleep, he made a silent vow that he's gonna love Olivia Benson even after he dies.

And that's a guarantee!

**The End!**

**Hope you liked this one! I have plenty more in the works to keep my creative juices flowing! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
